An Interesting Predicament
by cherrila
Summary: One-shot! Every-time Lucy finds Natsu in her bed she kicks him out! Well not this time,she uses him for something much,much more useful and Natsu even gets a decent conversation out of it! Enjoy!


An Interesting Predicament

**Ohayo Minna! *waves* Title says it all,I was sitting around writing the next chapter for 'A Second Chance In Love' when this idea suddenly popped up! No idea where it came from since my mind is a HUMONGOUS black-hole but whatever! Hope you like...**

_Our blonde protagonist skipped home after a long,tiring day..._

¨Aaah,I can't wait to relax into a nice warm bath!¨

_For she was out on a mission from home,away..._

Honestly, today's mission was soo hard! Not to mention that pervert-of-a-client!¨

_She happily waltzed into her apartment..._

¨TADAIMA!¨She shouted as she walked in.

_After of course paying the months rent..._

¨Here you go miss!¨Lucy handed her landlady the months rent. ¨Humph,you've barely gotten it in this time, Heartphillia!¨The landlady huffed and spun away.

_To see a body covered in her blankets, a large pink blob..._

¨What the?¨She poked the suspicious 'item' with unease.

_This of course being the pink-haired-pyro who she deemed a slob..._

¨AG,Natsu you BAKA!¨She ranted and stomped her feet.

_Now on her way home,our dear Lucy had bought a new book..._

Lucy stared down at the new book she had bought.

_And she then decided that no matter what,she must have a look!_

¨Humph! I don't care if he is in my bed, I will read this no matter what!¨She proudly proclaimed.

_And that's how, when Natsu woke up in a few hours he found himself being used as a 'beanbag' and a book-stand for Lucy._

¨Uuuuh Luce?¨ He stated awkwardly as he tried to shift from his uncomfortable position.

¨Hmm?¨ She replied, not really paying attention to him.(C'mon, it was the part in the story where the heroine;Mist SilverFang was about to get the lacrima of dragon-slaying-powers, from the villains!)

¨Could you please get off and stop using my face as your book stand?¨He pointed out, trying to shift the book from his nose.

¨NOOOOOO!¨ Natsu looked alarmed as she wailed and buried her face into her arms!(Mist was an inch from the Lacrima when the villain managed to grab it first!)

¨Alright,alright!¨ He replied, he never knew she was so against the idea.(Dense,Dense Natsu didn't realize it was because of the book.)

...

...

...

After several minutes of a rather awkward silence Natsu decided to start a conversation out of boredom.

Natsu sighed and put his arms behind his head before starting ¨Ya know Luce,I always wondered if maybe popsicle-brain really is stronger than me...¨

Lucy rose a brow in confusion, what in the world was the main character doing, creeping up on the weakest bunch of the villains! He didn't have the lacrima, the boss stole it!

Natsu took her look of confusion as a sign that she was paying attention and continued ¨Yeah, I know it's odd of me to say that, but when I think back to the games, I mean, he could've probably done WAY better on the charriot race! And he's better at defending himself...¨ he trailed of dis-heartently

¨Pfffttt, C'mon he is SO weak!¨ Lucy waved her hand in the air to emphasize the point¨His attacks are practically useless in most cases!¨ She couldn't believe how easily her heroine had won when she had taken down the weakest mage...I mean COME ON! Dirt magic? Really?

Natsu blinked and looked up at her surprised ¨You really think so?¨

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes. Such a weak bunch of villains...

He broke out into a wide grin ¨Thanks Luce!¨

¨Hmm¨ Was her response as she continued reading about the battles slowly becoming harder and harder...

Meanwhile Natsu gazed up at her with a pleased expression. This is exactly why he chose Lucy as a partner!Lucky he got her before Ice-prick...Natsu growled,just the thought of **_HIS_**precious Lucy with the stripper made his blood boil.

¨You know you're mine right Luce?¨

¨Mhm!¨ She was SO happy right now! Finally the boss battle!

¨And since we're partners,partners listen to each other right?¨ He wanted to make sure she knew she was his.

¨Hmm¨C'mon stupid story! Get to the boss battle!

¨So then since you are _**MINE,**_I want you to stay away from Ice-princess now on! IN FACT don't even aknowledge his existence!¨ He proudly finished! No way was he gonna let the iceberg have Luce! Actually no-one other than himself should ever be near his Luce!

Lucy winced. MAN, that boss was STRONG! She could almost feel the pain of that cut down her arm!

Natsu he wished she wasn't so nice to everyone! Maybe him..but still! Ice-shavings wasn't worthy of Lucy's presence or kindness much less Lucy herself!

¨Please?¨ He pouted trying to make her change her mind.

Lucy lifted her brow amused. That was one cocky comeback for an Idiotic villain.

He sighed and decided to snuggle into her for comfort.¨You're still mine MINE.¨ He purred.

Lucy unconciously stroked his soft hair as she got to the ending of the battle.

Natsu purred loudly at the action and attempted to hug his mate.

Lucy then grinned widely and slammed the book down on the poor dragon-slayers face. ¨Alright! I love this book!¨ She hugged it tightly to her she noticed the seemingly dead corpse underneath her and got off.¨Well, since I'm done with you, off you go!¨ And out went the dragon slayer through the window sailing through the sky.

Natsu really loved Lucy, but sometimes her density was enough to kill .

Somewhere Far Away

¨LUUUUCYYY!¨ A rather sick fire-dragon-slayer shouted into the sky as the waves swayed him back and forth. _Oh dear..._

** and tell me what ya'll think! *hands out chocolate-fudge-cookies* bye! ~Cherrila :D**


End file.
